


French Kiss

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Series: Jeankasa [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, University AU, cunnilingus needs more love, gothkasa and badboy jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: Gothkasa and bad boy Jean, university style, having fun on a couch.





	French Kiss

It rained and he had no umbrella; Mikasa asked him to wait and Jean agreed in the middle of the question. She found him endearing, a bad boy too cute for his own good. With an already finished project and her roommates out of the town, they shared a coffee.

It started with freshly made coffee and him asking if she was still single.

Not that Mikasa wasted her thoughts on hot beverages.

She arched her back and her nails pierced the fabric of the sofa, one hand grabbing Jean’s hair. The sound of the rain muffled her moans, but he felt the vibration and shivering of her body when his tongue touched the right place. Kneeling between Mikasa Ackerman’s tights had been his wettest dream since he met her in induction day. He owed big time to R'hllor, Sina and the 7 Kingdoms as the day ended with her skirt up to her hips and her hand pulling him close to her pussy.

She wasn’t loud, but she didn’t keep it quiet as he teased and teased and teased until her mind went blank and his name came out like a pray. The dam opened the gates and the always stoic girl commanded him; she didn’t beg. Mikasa Ackerman never begged and the authority mixing despair drove him crazy and Jean paid tribute to his personal goddess.

Jean murmured how bad he wanted her, how hard she made him and he left a trail of heated kisses on her skin. No one ever made her feel more beautiful and sexy than him, no one aroused her to the point of forgetting how to articulate complete words.

“I can’t wait to taste you,” he said, and putting the cloth aside, he kissed her lips as he kissed her mouth. His kiss resembled his favorite Romance language. His hand slid under her top to play with her breasts.

“Take my underwear off,” Mikasa moaned. “Now!”

He obliged as the good-boy she knew he was and moved by a force she still couldn't name, Mikasa stroke his hair, staring at him. A ruby shade spreading over his cheeks and hungry on his eyes, he was beautiful. Jean kissed her legs all the way back to her clit, never breaking the eye contact.

He used slow and soft strokes to set a rhythm, down and up to keep her wet, playing, smelling sucking and letting go, over and over again. When his scruff rubbed against her, it wasn’t bad, not even a bit, but Jean avoided the intentional use of his chin and she knew the next day the skin between her inner thighs would be grateful. Not a thought she considered longer as his fingers joined the party.

“Can I put another finger?” Huskiness deepened his voice and Mikasa shuddered when she whispered her answer. The grin didn’t hide the richer red going deeper on his face. Face he used to increase the pleasure.

Jean was good. The primal noises she let out praised his work.

“Show me what you want,” he said, and she adjusted her hips for him, to the angle she liked the most.

And he resumed his work with dextrous technic.

The pleasure he built was almost unbearable. The lust set her on fire and her body trembled, stroke by the divine sensation that his mouth created. She wriggled, grinding her pelvis and trapping him between her legs, with erratic breathing; her reaction reinforced his enthusiasm.

Something too similar to an electrical current ran over every part of her and she stood still. No, she wasn’t loud, but watching her come because of him was an image his brain tattooed on his cortex.

Jean had a hard time refraining himself from telling her something stupid like I love you out loud. Maybe and just maybe he muttered his feelings while she orgasmed but she wasn’t paying attention to his words. And some other hard issues helped him from making a blunder. Another one, as he always did the most embarrassing things in front of her. Even more, he was just not sure it was love.

“Jean?” A very composed Mikasa caressed his face and her eyes seemed to realize the reason behind his contemplation.

“I love you,” more shock than expected from her and his brain run for oxygen. “I mean… I love the way you taste.”

She smiled at him, blushing and half naked.

She kissed him all the way to her room. “I haven’t taste you yet.”

Her hands inside of his pants, stroking and freeing his erection, while he took off the rest of their clothes.

“Show me what you feel for me, Jean,” she asked.

And he did.

All night long.


End file.
